Secrets and Mysteries
by wonderland212
Summary: Secrets have been kept from Alice and there are mysteries to discover. What will happen when Alice returns to her Wonderland?
1. Surprise!

**Title: Secrets and Mysteries**

**Summary: Secrets have been kept from Alice and there are mysteries to ****discover. What will happen when Alice returns to her Wonderland?**

**Rated: T for a certain too hot milliner...you know who I mean!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland, but if Lewis Carroll and Tim Burton are willing to give me it as a gift, I would gladly except it.**

* * *

_A dock in China..._

Alice was lying on her bed aboard the Wonder. She was in indescribable pain and her screaming was loud. The only people in the room were herself, Lord Ascot and a midwife.

She had been in labour for hours and hours on end.

"Come on Alice you can do it. Not long left now!" the midwife said.

"It seems that your baby has the same concept as you my dear. I can already see that the child has inherited your lateness." Lord Ascot said with a chuckle. He was standing next to Alice, holding her hand, which she was squeezing like mad. Alice had always been like the daughter he had never had, Even more so when her father Charles Kingsleigh had died.

**"I can't do it!"** Alice screamed with another push.

"Just one more push!" the midwife exclaimed.

Alice screamed and pushed with all of her might. The room went silent.

Suddenly a baby cried. Relief washed the room.

"Alice you have a beautiful baby girl." the midwife smiled as she handed over the tiny baby wrapped in a soft pink blanket. The baby was instantly quiet once in her mother's arms. The midwife left the room.

"She so pretty." Alice said whilst gazing down at her daughter.

"Just like her mother." Lord Ascot said whilst looking at Alice.

They stood like that for a time...watching over the baby.

"Would you like to hold her?" Alice looked up at Lord Ascot and he nodded. She handed her baby to him and he smiled down at it.

"What do you think you will call her?"

"I was thinking of the name Eloise Mirana Mallymkun Kingsleigh." she smiled.

"Such a strange and wonderful name. I would expect nothing less of you." he chuckled softly.

"Eloise means both famous warrior and famous in war. I chose the names Mirana and Mallymkun because of two long lost friends of mine."

"Well I think they are wonderful names. But I still wish you would tell us who the father is."

"It might sound bad but I have no idea of who the father is."

"Look Alice, did a man do something to you that felt wrong in any way?"

"No. Well apart from that tradesman who asked me to go to his home to see 'just how large' his 'boat' was and how smoothly it could enter a small, tight port which had never been touched."

"Yes...Well I am glad that you declined. Let me ask you Alice, do you know what he truly meant by that?"

"Why yes, he was asking me to join him at his house to see his boat. It felt wrong because you shouldn't go off with strange men that you don't know, especially if it is to their home."

Lord Ascot sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Well Alice, I feel as though I should tell you this now because you have given birth to a child and I am your responsible adult... Now how do I put this?" he paused. "Well when a man and a woman get married, or not in some cases, they...amm...Have you heard anything about what happens in the marriage bed?"

"No because you find out on your wedding day. Margaret has only told me that when the time comes I need to 'lye back and think of England or tea time' and 'submit to my husband's every whim'."

"Okay well, firstly I would like to say that if you find the right man then you won't have to do either of those things." he paused. "How do I start? Amm...well on the wedding night a man and a woman engage in behaviour which is inappropriate to be done in public." he stopped and looked at Alice.

"What like passionately kiss whilst hugging?"

"Something a bit like that. Well this is a different type of hug."

"How can a hug be a different type?"

"Amm...well...that is to say that it is done...in the nude."

Alice gasped scandalized. "Completely naked!?"

"Yes and well...men and women have different parts down below. You did know that right?"

"Yes I did. There was that sweet baby boy at the last port. The different parts are how each gender go to the toilet. It is also how you tell which gender they are when the are babies." she smiled at her daughter which was now asleep in Lord Ascot's arms.

"Yes but that isn't the only thing that the different parts do."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well when a man and a woman engage in the nude hug...the man puts his part inside the woman...and that is how a baby is made. The woman loses her innocence. Though a baby is not made every time they hug like that."

Alice gasped. "So that is what he meant. But wait! I didn't do that with anyone! How...how did I come to have Eloise?"

"I don't have a clue. It must be a miracle." he passed the baby back to Alice and it started waking up.

"She's opening her eyes for the first time!" Alice exclaimed.

Lord Ascot stood up and looked over the baby. As her eyes opened they gasped.

There in front of them where the brightest green eyes that had ever been seen on Earth.

Little did they know that behind the looking glass, next to the bed, a matching pair of green eyes were watching them.


	2. A mystery

_Marmoreal..._

They had been camping out in the throne room for hours upon hours...and all for the love of Alice. As soon as Mirana had found out that Alice's waters had broke, she had gathered the group of them in the room and said that they were not to be disturbed unless it was for a matter of utmost importance. They had made the throne room into what could only be described as looking like a teenager sleepover...but with tea! Tea calms the nerves. They were all watching the large ornate looking glass that was occupying the room.

It was late at night.

Mirana was sitting in her throne (which had been moved especially for better viewing of the mirror) and was drinking a strong cup of tea, Thackery was sitting on a pile of blankets (and one on his head for some reason?) and was holding a ladle closely to his chest, the Tweedles were sitting in a tent which they had made out of blankets, McTwisp was sitting next to the queen quivering with worry (he had already fainted three times at the sight of blood!), Mally was inside a teacup on the table, Chess was lying on a blanket on the floor for once and he had Tarrant's hat on his head...and lastly, Tarrant was pacing restlessly whilst watching the scene play out in the mirror.

"Tarrant please sit down; pacing like that will _not _help anybody!" Mirana said. Tarrant complied and sat in front of the mirror.

_**"I can't do it!"** Alice screamed with another push._

"Yes you can Alice!" the Tweedles shouted, for once agreeing with each other.

_"Alice you have a beautiful baby girl." the midwife smiled as she handed over the tiny baby wrapped in a soft pink blanket._

The occupants of the room cheered with joy. hey looked at the baby through the mirror and couldn't deny the beauty of her. She had the same blonde hair as her mother, but they couldn't be sure of her eyes because she hadn't opened them yet.

An electric buzz was in the room and they sat in a comfortable silence until...

_"I was thinking of the name Eloise Mirana Mallymkun Kingsleigh." she smiled._

"Such a wonderful name!" Mirana exclaimed with joy.

"Just like her mother's." Tarrant said without tearing his eyes away from the mirror.

_"It might sound bad but I have no idea of who the father is." Alice stated._

The truth was...neither did they; Absolem wouldn't tell them.

"Whoever he is, he is the luckiest man in Aboveland." Tarrant smiled sadly. Mally moved to his shoulder and tried to comfort him.

_"Look Alice, did a man do something to you that felt wrong in any way?"_

_"No. Well apart from that tradesman who asked me to go to his home to see 'just how large' his 'boat' was and how smoothly it could enter a small, tight port which had never been touched."_

Everyone burst out laughing.

_"Yes...Well I am glad that you declined. Let me ask you Alice, do you know what he truly meant by that?"_

_"Why yes, he was asking me to join him at his house to see his boat. It felt wrong because you shouldn't go off with strange men that you don't know, especially if it is to their home."_

Everyone gaped at the mirror.

"Good heavens! McTwisp do they not teach females about this until they are married?" Mirana asked, clearly in shock.

"No they don't. They usually find out from their husbands on the wedding night."

Everyone stared at him in shock and then faced the screen again.

_Lord Ascot sat down in the chair next to her bed._

_"Well Alice, I feel as though I should tell you this now because you have given birth to a child and I am your responsible adult... Now how do I put this?" he paused. "Well when a man and a woman get married, or not in some cases, they...amm...Have you heard anything about what happens in the marriage bed?"_

"Well now, this will be awkward!" Chess stated.

_"No because you find out on your wedding day. Margaret has only told me that when the time comes I need to 'lye back and think of England or tea time' and 'submit to my husband's every whim'."_

"Oh my word! That is awful!" Mirana exclaimed.

_"Okay well, firstly I would like to say that if you find the right man then you won't have to do either of those things." he paused. "How do I start? Amm...well on the wedding night a man and a woman engage in behaviour which is inappropriate to be done in public." he stopped and looked at Alice._

_"What like passionately kiss whilst hugging?"_

Everyone chuckled softly.

"Oh Alice. So innocent!" Tarrant said softly.

_"Amm...well...that is to say that it is done...in the nude."_

_Alice gasped scandalized. "Completely naked!?"_

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at this. She seemed thoroughly scandalized by it.

_"Yes and well...men and women have different parts down below. You did know that right?"_

_"Yes I did. There was that sweet baby boy at the last port. The different parts are how each gender go to the toilet. It is also how you tell which gender they are when the are babies." she smiled at her daughter which was now asleep in Lord Ascot's arms._

_"Yes but that isn't the only thing that the different parts do."_

_"Whatever do you mean?"_

_"Well when a man and a woman engage in the nude hug...the man puts his part inside the woman...and that is how a baby is made. The woman loses her innocence. Though a baby is not made every time they hug like that."_

"Yeah...really awkward!" Chess exclaimed.

_Alice gasped. "So that is what he meant. But wait! I didn't do that with anyone! How...how did I come to have Eloise?"_

_"I don't have a clue. It must be a miracle." he passed the baby back to Alice and it started waking up._

_"She's opening her eyes for the first time!" Alice exclaimed. _Everyone watching looked at the looking glass with anticipation.

_Lord Ascot stood up and looked over the baby. As her eyes opened they gasped._

_There in front of them where the brightest green eyes that had ever been seen on Earth._

Everyone gasped and looked at Tarrant. It was an understatement to say that he was shocked. Mirana handed him a strong cup of tea and Mally jumped off of his shoulder.

"Tarrant. What exactly did you and our champion get up to after you met her the balcony on the eve of the Frabjous Day?" Mirana asked softly.

"This is impossible! I didn't even touch her!"

"Only if you believe it is. Isn't that what you say?" a voice drawled. Everyone looked towards the window to see that Absolem had entered.

"Well the proof is there Hatter. Why don't you just admit that you and our champion got up to some scandalous behaviour the night before she killed the Jabberwocky!" Chess smirked and disappeared.

"Oh my word! I sent a pregnant woman to slay the Jabberwocky!" Mirana said nearly crying. Mally leapt onto her shoulder.

"There there Mirana. You weren't to know. It would seem that he decided to give her experience in more than just sword fighting."

"No I did not!" Tarrant growled.

"It's true. He didn't." everyone turned backed to Absolem who was sitting on top of the looking glass.

"But then how?" Mirana asked.

"You shall find out in due course. Now if you will all excuse me, I have a young half-Underlandian baby to meet. Congratulations Tarrant!" and with that he flew through the glass.


	3. A different entrance

_Lord Ascot stood up and looked over the baby. As her eyes opened they gasped._

_There in front of them where the brightest green eyes that had ever been seen on Earth._

"But that's impossible!"

"Only if you believe it is Lord Ascot!" Alice smirked.

"Right I had better leave you to get some rest. Goodbye Alice." he said whilst standing up.

"Fairfarren Lord Ascot!" she said cheerily as he left the room.

She looked down at her little darling girl. "Curiouser and curiouser..." she mumbled. "How is it that you have eyes like Hatter's?"

"Hello you stupid girl!" a voice drawled beside her.

She turned to see Absolem. He had come though the mirror next to the bed like he always did. He flew and rested on her shoulder.

"Hello Absolem. Do you have any idea of what in Underland's name is going on here?"

"All will be revealed in due course my dear." just at that moment they heard a scream and people start shouting.

"What on Earth is going on out there?" she panicked.

"My dear. You need to pack whatever you need into a bag and come with me now." he said whilst trying to remain calm. She looked at him curiously.

"Just do it!" Absolem shouted. He then transformed into his human form and took her baby from her.

He was a rather handsome man. He had bluey grey hair that was short and well kept. He wore a suit which had a golden pocket watch in it. His clothing was made of different shades of dark blues. All in all, he would have fitted into London's high society rather well.

Alice was panicking. She already had most of her things packed away because they were getting back onto the sea once the midwife left. She finished packing her essential things when a man burst into the room...

* * *

_Back in Marmoreal..._

_"Oh my word! I sent a pregnant woman to slay the Jabberwocky!" Mirana said nearly crying. Mally leapt onto her shoulder._

_"There there Mirana. You weren't to know. It would seem that he decided to give her experience in more than just sword fighting."_

_"No I did not!" Tarrant growled._

_"It's true. He didn't." everyone turned backed to Absolem who was sitting on top of the looking glass._

_"But then how?" Mirana asked._

_"You shall find out in due course. Now if you will all excuse me, I have a young half-Underlandian baby to meet. Congratulations Tarrant!" and with that he flew through the glass._

"This currently makes no sense whatsoever. How could Alice have Tarrant's baby without them doing anything?" Mirana said thoughtfully.

"I am a _Father._" Tarrant said, still in shock.

Suddenly they looked up at the sound of a scream and people shouting from the other side of the looking glass.

_"What on Earth is going on out there?" she panicked._

_"My dear. You need to pack whatever you need into a bag and come with me now." he said whilst trying to remain calm. She looked at him curiously._

_"Just do it!" Absolem shouted. He then transformed into his human form and took her baby from her._

"What in Underland is happening?" Mally was startled.

"I'm not sure, but I know that Absolem wouldn't change forms or act like that for no good reason." Mirana was worried.

Just then the image of a man bursting into Alice's room caught their attention.

* * *

_On the ship..._

Alice jumped at the sound of the door banging against the wall.

"MISS KINGSLEIGH TERRIBLE NEWS! Wait...who is this man in your sleeping quarters?"

"He is a friend. What is the news?"

"T-The ship is...sinking!" He said trembling. Alice gasped.

"YOU WHAT?"

"I'm so sorry Miss Kingsleigh but the ship is sinking and most of the men have jumped ship." he said regretfully.

"Who's left on board?"

"Myself, the captain, Lord Ascot, your friend, You and your daughter." he chocked at the last part. "Congratulations by the way."

"Thank you." she replied and he started crying. She went over to comfort him.

"Such a short life." he weeped.

"There there. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to jump. It will be easier than the feeling of sinking with the boat. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Alice said as he ran to the deck of the ship.

She turned her attention back to Absolem.

"What are we going to do?"

* * *

_Marmoreal..._

_"T-The ship is...sinking!" He said trembling. Alice gasped._

Everyone in the room gasped. McTwisp fainted.

"What are we going to do?" Mirana said and she jumped up. She walked over to the looking glass and looked as though contemplating something.

Tarrant's eyes had tuned black through fear, worry, sadness and anger.

* * *

Absolem turned towards the looking glass, still holding Eloise.

"Mirana you have to listen to me very carefully. You need to help open the looking glass so we can come through." he then taped on the glass and it went wavy. They could see the people who were watching from the other side.

"Alright Alice. Now gather your things and take them through. I will be right behind you with Eloise."

"What about Lord Ascot. I can't just leave him on here to die."

"We need to leave before the boat sinks you stupidly stubborn girl!" he raised his voice.

"Well I am going to leave before the boat sinks, but with Lord Ascot with me! You cantankerous butterfly! " she shouted and ran out of the room.

Absolem went through the looking glass with baby Eloise held tightly in his arms. He got through and immediately turned to Tarrant.

"Take your child; I'll get Alice's things." Absolem handed over the child into Tarrant's arms. He then walked back through the looking glass.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alice was running for dear life towards Lord Ascot's sleeping quarters; she knew he would be there. He had always been like a Father to her and she sure as hell was not going to leave him there to drown with the boat!

She arrived at the hallway in which his room was to find that the water was coming in thick and fast. She swam to his door and forced it open. Lord Ascot was standing in the middle of the room waiting for it to sink.

"LORD ASCOT!" she shouted, successfully gaining a mouthful of water.

"Alice!" he swam towards her.

"Quick come with me! There's not much time!"

"But there is no way to survive this...it's impossible!"

"Only if you believe it is."

She led him out of the room and they slowly made their way towards Alice's. They found that the hallway in which her room was on was now filling with water that was gushing though a hole. They went into her room and they saw that water was coming through the ceiling. The water came up to their necks now and Alice was struggling to breath.

"The...mirror...go...through...it!" she managed to say between gasps for air.

"But how?"

"Touch the glass!" she managed to force out between gritted teeth before she became unconscious and went under the water.

"ALICE!" Lord Ascot shouted as he took a breath to dive under the water. He could hardly see when he went down. He managed to locate her and gathered her in his arms - her head resting on his shoulder. He resurfaced and went towards the mirror. He hardly believed that it would work, but he was willing to try anything to save them both. He reached out and touched the glass. After a moment he was about to give up, but a hand that grabbed his arm stopped him. The hand pulled him through the mirror with the force of a frantic person.

* * *

When Lord Ascot awoke, he was lying on a marble floor, in a white room.

"Oh my! I'm in heaven." he exclaimed. He sat up and saw a bunch of people and animals staring at him.

"Well if heaven is my throne room?" Mirana said softly, taking off his wet blanket and placing a new warm and dry one in it's place.

"Where am I?" he was confused.

"You are in Underland. More precisely, you are in my throne room. I am the White Queen, Mirana of Marmoreal. And you are?"

"Lord Ascot your majesty." he stood up and bowed to her. "Where is Alice?"

"Follow me."

He followed her to the other side of the room where the occupants of the room were now crowding. He walked past them all to see the scene that they were watching.

Alice sat there against the wall, weak but alive. She had a blanket wrapped around her and was holding Eloise in her arms. Tarrant was sat next to her with his arm around her shoulders and was looking down at the baby. Something clicked in Lord Ascot's mind when he saw the bright green eyes that Tarrant had.

"I am so glad you are both alright Alice." he said as she looked up at him.

"Likewise." she smiled.

"And just who might you be?" he said whilst extending his hand out to Tarrant.

Tarrant stood up and shook Lord Ascot's hand. "Hello Sir, I am Tarrant Hightopp, royal milliner for her majesty the White Queen, Mirana of Marmoreal."

"And also the one who took the innocence of Miss Alice Kingsleigh and bestowed upon her a child. Whilst unmarried may I add!" he said and just as Tarrant tried to deny it...everyone in the room gasped.

For Lord Ascot had just...punched Tarrant in the face!

* * *

**Hope people are enjoying the story so far. When I was writing about Alice saving Lord Ascot, I was thinking of Titanic. Don't forget to review, alert or favourite the story. Next chapter up soon!**


	4. A secret revealed

**"I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date. No time to say hello, goodbye, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" **

**SO sorry for the long wait for this chapter...I have made this an extra long one to help make up for it.**

**Oh and by the way I just realized that I had put the wrong chapter in chapter 2 so I have changed it to what it is meant to be. Sorry about that!**

* * *

They found themselves sat around Mirana's meetings table. Alice was currently sitting in between Tarrant and Lord Ascot whilst holding Eloise in her arms. Eloise was sleeping softly and had a peaceful expression on her face.

"Alright we need to sort all of this nonsense out." Alice said.

"I would hardly call this nonsense Alice; this man took advantage of your innocence and naivety!" Lord Ascot exclaimed.

Tarrant was offended. "I most certainly did not. I didn't even touch her!"

"When you look at the child it's obvious to anyone who the father is!"

"Well that may be true but Alice and I never engaged in an act to make her!"

"Firstly I don't want to know what sorts of acts you have been performing on Alice and secondly a child doesn't just come out of nowhere!"

At this moment Chessur decided to appear in front of Alice.

"I would also like to say that I don't want to know what you two were up to on the eve of the Frabjous day and also the fact that I can come out of nowhere."

"Oh my word! A talking cat! That cat is smiling!" he was startled and turned to Alice with wide eyes.

"Yeah I am."

"Fascinating...Why don't the ones at home talk?"

"They are probably just too shy."

"Honestly Lord Ascot, we didn't do anything like that. No man has ever seen me naked! The only male that has is McTwisp...and possibly Chessur." Alice blushed and was almost pleading him to see that she was telling the truth.

"Wait McTwisp saw you naked?" Tarrant exclaimed and turned to face her.

"Yes. It was when I ate too much of the Upelkuchen he gave me at the Red Queen's palace. Although, now that I think about it, what did you see when I was inside the teapot?"

"Just a bit of leg. I'm really sorry. You should really wear stockings my dear!"

Lord Ascot turned to Alice. "I wan't to believe you, I really do, but you have given birth to a baby today! I am dreading going to see your mother after this, although Hamish will probably still want your hand in marriage." Lord Ascot said.

This annoyed Alice. "I will never marry Hamish! No offence but he is just not the type of person that I go for."

"Well who is? You have turned down over one hundred suitors and they weren't all from England. There were some nice people in China and Africa. There was even Jeffrey from on the _Wonder. _" Lord Ascot was frustrated.

"Well I have a very particular type and he isn't from our world."

"You like men from Underland! Well when we get our families here we can get to work. Your mother wants you married and my head on a chopping block. That's how I know she will come because if you find a man here, we will both be out of your mother's bad books."

"You shouldn't really talk about chopping blocks here and we cannot bring our families here!"

"Actually, we can get them if you would like?" Mirana said softly.

"Then it is settled." Lord Ascot said with a nod. Alice put a hand to her head. "Although I still want him to admit what he did to you!" he shouted whilst pointing at Tarrant.

"For the last time...I didn't do anything!" Tarrant growled.

Nivens, Mally and Thackery had all been quiet whilst watching the scene play out. Absolem, who was still in human form, decided that now was the best time to explain everything.

"Listen; I believe now will be the best time to explain..." Absolem started and everyone sat comfortably. He turned to Lord Ascot. "When Lady Alice was last here -"

"Wait! Since when have I been called _Lady_ Alice?" she interrupted.

"I am going to get to that! Well anyway where was I? Oh yes! When Lady Alice was last here, it was foretold by the Oraculum that she would stand as the White queen's champion. She came here after following McTwisp, the white rabbit, down the rabbit hole which I have been informed is on your estate Lord Ascot?"

"Yes." Alice interjected.

"When she arrived here she found out her fate and said that it couldn't be true. Nearly everyone thought she was the wrong Alice but she wasn't. She would later go on to become known as Lady Alice for what she did for us. The scratches on her arm arm from the Bandersnatch which she later went on to tame. Then she ended up at the mad tea party where she met Mally, Thackery and Tarrant."

"That sounds an awful lot like one of those nightmares that your father told me about you having when you were little, God bless his soul." Lord Ascot said thoughtfully.

"Yes that's because Mally is the dormouse, Thackery is the March Hare and Tarrant here is the Mad Hatter." Alice chimed in.

"This can't be real. I died on the ship. I've tried to keep an open mind. I'm dead!"

"This most certainly is real and you are not dead." Absolem continued. "Anyway, at the tea party she ended up being, for lack of better word, stuffed into a teapot because Stayne, the Red queen's knave, came along looking for her. She later ended up at the Red queen's castle posing as Um from Umbridge, the stupid girl! She managed to get the Vorpal sword and went to help her friends escape, this included Tarrant and Mally. Stayne mucked that up and Alice had to escape with just the sword and the Bandersnatch. She ended up at here and that is when she became pregnant."

Alice was in shock. "You what?"

"You became pregnant when you came to the castle."

Lord Ascot then spoke up. "But Tarrant was still at the Red queen's castle then."

"Yes he was. Alice do you remember eating anything when you first got to the castle?" Absolem asked her.

"No I don't. But how could I get pregnant by eating food?"

"SOUP!" Thackery shouted and everyone looked at him.

"Now that you mention it, I do remember Alice licking a bit of soup off of her finger in the kitchen when we went there to make her return to her normal height." Mirana said.

Alice was thoughtful. "Oh yes I remember now! It needed more salt. But why are you mentioning this?"

Absolem looked at her. "I am bringing this up because that is how you became with child."

"Preposterous!" Lord Ascot exclaimed. "Are you seriously trying to tell me that soup made her pregnant?"

"No, not the soup exactly, it was what was inside it. We were lucky that Alice was the only one who had a bit because otherwise the whole female population of the castle would have been with child...and they all would have been Tarrant's! What happened was Thackery accidentally picked up ingredients which would be used for potions and put them in the soup. He then picked up a pre-made potion and used it instead of the salt. All of it mixed together made a potion to help impregnate the person who ingested it. Basically it means that if the female who takes it gets someone else's DNA inside them, in any way, within twenty four hours, they become pregnant with that person's child. You got Tarrant's DNA inside you because one of Tarrant's hairs were inside the pot that Thackery was using and luckily Thackery later burnt the soup by accident because that meant that when he got rid of it, even if a creature did try and eat it, they wouldn't become pregnant. They had salad that night instead."

Alice was confused. "So basically you are trying to tell me that Thackery made me pregnant with Tarrant's child...by eating...soup?"

"Yes. After that, Tarrant and the others escaped from the execution and came back here."

Alice turned to Lord Ascot. "Long story short, I became Mirana's champion and I killed the Jabberwocky. I know this is all hard to believe, but if anyone from the Otherworld is likely to believe me, it would be you."

"I guess I currently have no other choice but to believe you." Lord Ascot said in submission.

Mirana stood up. "It has been a long and busy day. I'm sure everyone is in need of a good rest. We can all talk more at breakfast tomorrow. Lets show Alice and Lord Ascot to their chambers."

* * *

Alice's chambers were spacious and elegant. She had a living room, kitchen, balcony, bedroom, dressing room and a bathroom. The décor was all white, but it had hints of light blue. When she went into her bedroom she noticed that there was a large four poster bed for her and a large white baby crib nearby for Eloise to sleep in.

When she went into her dressing room she saw that she had a full wardrobe with everything she would need. Alice then noticed that there was a door near the end of the room. When she opened it she saw that it was full of baby clothes.

She got Eloise and herself ready for bed. She was wearing a knee length light blue nightgown. Alice put Eloise in her crib and was about to get into her bed when she heard a knock on the door.

"Just a minute!" she called. She went over to a chair in the room, picked up her robe dressing gown and slipped it on. It was made out of navy Chantilly lace and went down to the floor. Once that was on she went to the door and opened it.

She smiled when she saw who was there.


	5. Comfort

"Good evening Tarrant."

"Good evening Alice. I'm sorry to come here at this hour but I thought you may want to see me." he then took in what she was wearing and blushed. "Oh...umm...sorry for catching you when your...umm...r-ready for bed."

Alice noticed his nervousness. "Oh don't worry; it's perfectly fine. Please come in." she stepped aside and closed the door once he was in. He went over and stood next to the crib, looking down at his daughter.

"I still can't believe it."

"Neither can I." Alice went to stand next to him.

"Look. I want you to know that I want to be a part of my daughter's life, I will care for her and I will look out for her. That's if you will allow it?"

"Of course I will! I can't think of a better man, from neither Otherworld or Underland, that I would want as my child's father."

"Thank you." he put his arms around her. "I feel really bad that you had to go through so much pain."

Alice put her arms around him. "Don't worry; I feel bad that you didn't even know that you were going to be a father."

Eloise chose this moment to wake up and start crying. Alice and Tarrant released their hold on each other, and Alice picked up Eloise.

"It would seem that little Eloise is hungry." she said as she sat down on the bed. She signalled for Tarrant to sit down next to her as she fed their child.

They sat there in comfortable silence for a while. That was until Tarrant spoke...

"I was really worried watching you through the looking glass; you were in so much pain and I just wanted so badly to be able to stop it. If I could, then I would have, but I couldn't obviously because I was here and - "

"Hatter!"

_"Thank you...I'm fine!"_

"You know, I have really missed it here. I have missed all the colour, the food and the tea! But most of all I have missed the people."

"We have missed you too my dear." they sat in silence for a while longer. "I couldn't help but notice your expression when Mirana said she would bring your family through the looking glass tomorrow."

"I am dreading it! Although Mirana and Absolem did say that they will tell them everything that they need to know before we get to see them."

"Don't worry about it; you'll have all your friends with you."

"Thank you."

* * *

**So this is just a sort of "filler" chapter. The next one will be longer!**


End file.
